Once More, Solitude
by LydiaLutz16
Summary: Lydia was once a simple maid at the Julian Opera House, but will the appearence of stranger take her on an adventure of fame, love, and betrayal? My character's names are different than Leroux's naturally.
1. Chapter 1

Once More, Solitude

By: L. A. Lutz

"Lydia! Wake up you rat!" Madame Susanna yelled.

My feet sprang into action immediately. My hands ran over my skirt to straighten it out, and when I looked up a long-nailed hand slapped my face hard. _Ow! _

"You slept in again, and because of your laziness, I had no one to bring me my morning tea!" she blasted.

My head lowered in shame of my foolishness. Silently I walked away with my gaze to the floor. It was time for my chores to begin.

"You're late…" Monsieur Aiden hated it when I was late for anything. He was a very precise man. His blonde hair was perfectly parted and his mustache evenly curled on either side. Green eyes stared through me and into my thoughts where they probed for information.

Right when I imagined that he'd enter my soul, my guardian, Elizabeth Noir rescued me. "It's alright darling," she looked at M. Aiden. "We had a long night. The rehearsals went over time because Madame Susanna was having some difficulties." She patted my shoulder and sent me off.

Elizabeth was a highly respected woman in the opera house. When she was young she was a famous dancer that everyone wanted to see. Around the age of 25 she decided that she didn't wish to perform anymore, but instead of leaving the house completely, she became a mere maid. Occasionally, she helps out with the training of the other ballerinas, but she never asks for a cent.

For 20 years she has taken refuge here, and I would like it no other way. I recall when I was young that I would braid her extremely long, black hair. Even though it looked ghastly, she would simply smile and stare at me with loving, brown eyes. She was my adopted mother, and I, her adopted daughter.

With supplies in hand, I made my way towards the girls' dormitories where a dirty floor awaited me mockingly. My usual routine consisted of the following: taking the bed sheets to the laundresses, reapplying the sheets, scrubbing the floors, helping with stage washing, and doing whatever else needed to be done.

A nineteen year old girl with golden hair tied up in a bandana, approached me minutes after I began gathering bed spreads. A pair of forest-green eyes smiled at me from a naturally, creamy colored face. It was Sophie, a fellow maid. She emptied chamber pots most of the time: poor girl.

I was one of the few people who knew about Sophie's past as a whore. It wasn't of her choice, mind you. No, she was sold by her cruel uncle to a little brothel in a near-by city. From the ages of 7 to 13 she served men.

One night, Monsieur Aiden visited the pleasure house and found Sophie. He took it upon himself to bring her here, in exchange of her…services. He became bored with her quickly though, but allowed her to stay all the same.

I was brought back from my thoughts when she spoke. "Samuel wants to know if you'll be cleaning the stage anytime soon. He should be downright ashamed of it too! Why, you are the hardest worker here, and he doesn't appreciate that." She brought her eyebrows to a meeting point with disgust.

"Don't be silly, I am not the hardest worker here," a sigh escaped my chapped lips. "Tell Samuel that I shall help him in an hour or so."

Sophie roller her eyes, "You shouldn't grant him such a pleasure. You really deserve better." With that, she walked away.

As I mopped the stage, my mind went on an adventure. It contemplated how I wished so greatly to be amongst the singers and ballet dancers; even if I was an understudy. There was a someday out there for me, I just had to keep believing that it would find me…soon.

My past came to mind not too long after. I had lived in the opera house ever since I was four years of age. You see, my parents died from some sort of stomach disease. After my mother passed on, my father followed, and I was left to wander the streets. After five long days, a teenage boy found me.

He was taller than I by far. I almost fell backwards peering up at him, so he kneeled before me. Upon his face was a porcelain, black mask; it covered all but his lips. Behind it, two astonishingly silver eyes stared at me curiously. Raven black hair was tied in a ribbon behind his head.

A silky voice asked, "What are you doing out here alone? Have you lost sight of your family?"

My little head shook violently from side to side. "She's sleeping, but she won't wake up this time. She's gone to our Lord." My father whispered that to me before he breathed his last breath. Of course, I was too young to understand the concept.

"What's your name? How old are you?

"My name is Lydia Miller and I am four."

The boy's eyes filled with sadness. "Oh…Have you nowhere to go?"

Again, I shook my head.

"Hmmm," he scratched his neck. "Come with me." His strong arms held me close to him as he walked up many stairs.

At the top he set my frail body down and told me to stay put. He knocked the large wooden doors of what I thought was a palace. Suddenly, a young woman wearing a sparkling pink skirt came to the door. She appeared shocked and almost frightened, but just stood, frozen. Her and the stranger talked briefly, nodded, and then grinned at me.

"This is Ms. Elizabeth and she's going to take care of you from now one. Be good, alright?" His thumb rubbed my plump cheek and then he was gone.

That's how I came to be at the Julian Opera House. It wasn't the biggest, nor the grandest, but I thought it was beautiful. It was a medium-sized stone residence with a short staircase leading to its wooden doors. (The doors themselves were exquisite with their rose carvings and alluring appearance.) Once inside there was a grand staircase that led to the upper row of seats towering the stage. To the left and down some steps was the entrance to the many layers of dormitories and prop rooms. The theatre itself only held about three hundred guests, so it was rather small. The backstage was strangely roomy though.

Finally my chores were finished and I resigned to bed. Upstairs I could hear rehearsals going on. Everyone sounded marvelous. I closed my eyes and pictured myself joining them, but I was rudely disturbed by a screeching noise. It was Madame Susanna singing her solo.

She was no longer in her prime, to put it nicely. Sadly, her mind disagreed and thus she thought she could make her voice soar higher.

Is there really any way to describe her to you? No one knew where she was from. She just showed up one day and became the lead soprano. That was six seasons ago! How she stayed so long, I do not know. She must have been in her fifties at least, and most singers were released in their thirties. Her hair: short, black, and curly. Dull brown eyes peeked out from behind some loose curls most of the time. Conceited; that's a great word to describe her.

A thunderous crashing sound abruptly echoed throughout the theatre. My heart leaped into my throat, and before I knew what I was doing, my feet carried me to the scene of the crime.

A few sandbags were encircling Susanna. The rope that once attached them the sets were cut clean at the tip.

Sophie ran up to me. "Lydia! Someone has just now tried to kill our lead soprano. I, myself, don't think she sounds that good, but murder? Who would attempt such a thing?"

My shoulders lifted and fell silently.

"It's that demon specter, I tell ya. He's been haunting this place for years. I've seen 'em, I have! His eyes are white and the rest of him is but a shadow. He messes with backgrounds that he don't like, and now he's doing the same with the cast!" Samuel barked from the left wing.

My eyes rolled. "Samuel, that's just silly! We always hear you go on and on about this 'demon specter'. How do we know that it just isn't you trying to give us all nightmares? Besides, even if there is such a thing, do you think it wise to talk badly about him constantly?"

His blue eyes narrowed and he brushed a strand of gray hair from his round face. "If I were you lassie, I'd keep my trap closed, or he won't be the only one trying to kill people…"

I stepped back in alarm.

From behind a set, Elizabeth came forward. She motioned for our managers to join her. They whispered for about twenty-minutes. Finally, the managers' arms flew this way and that.

"Lydia? Yes, you. You will be singing the lullaby from Act 1, Scene iii. Mary will fit you for your costume tomorrow," Monsieur Michael, the other manager, stated.

My eyes widened. I hadn't had voice training, so how could I sing in front of hundreds? All I had was my natural voice, though not unpleasant, it was not as strong as the true opera singer's voice should be. At least it was only one song…

Madame Susanna's face turned a fiery red as she glared at me. "She WILL NOT sing in my opera! I am the star and I sing that song too!"

"Hold your tongue! You will sing plenty. It's the only song and scene for that character. Thus, the 'Prince's Lullaby' is only a minor song," Monsieur Aiden stated.

"Hmph!" was her only reply. She stomped away, acting exactly like the diva she was.

Ten days. That's how long I had to learn my song. Nervous? We won't even go there. Somehow though, I learned the song and it sounded almost beautiful. My hands trembled as Elizabeth urged me onto the stage for my solo.

It was awkward for me. Not because in the scene I was holding a doll, pretending it was the prince, but because it felt like the audience could see through my façade. As if the glossy, lavender dress I wore, didn't hide the fact that I was only a servant.

The maestro nodded at me and conducted the orchestra into a hypnotic melody. My mouth opened and to my surprise, a voice… Not just any voice, but a voice filled with confidence. My eyes shifted towards the doll and I sang:

_Close your eyes, my little dreamer_

_Close your eyes, my little boy_

_The moon, is glowing brightly_

_The stars, are smiling on you_

_Close your eyes, and listen closely_

_The owl has come to fid farewell_

_Close your eyes, and breathe in softly_

_And join now, with the midnight sighs…_

Though my voice was delicate, it resounded throughout the room quite nicely. To my disappointment, something was holding me back from letting it soar into the heavens.

When my song ended the audience remained dead-silent. My worst nightmare was coming true; they hated me. Suddenly, the sound of applause rang out. Heat flooded my face and my lips pulled back to show a toothy grin. There are no words to describe how victorious I felt at that moment.

"My gosh, Lydia! I had no idea you could sing." Sophie hugged me tightly. "It was amazing."

"Trust me, I didn't know I could sing like that either. Would you like to catch some fresh air with me?"

"Of course."

We hadn't gone very far, when we heard come clanging noise, and what sounded like a muffled scream. My finger hit my lips to show Sophie that something was wrong.

"If you ever insult, hurt, or threaten Lydia again, I'll happily cut off your hold hand…or worse!" a male's voice growled.

Samuel's strained voice responded, "You cut off three of my bloody fingers, you-" I have an idea about what he said, but Sophie took it upon herself to cover my ears.

The other male snickered, "You are a good observer. True, your fingers are bloody. You might want to have those looked at." Silence ensued.

My friend and I rushed to Samuel's aid and escorted him to Madame Elizabeth, so that the matter could be dealt with quietly.

"Sophie, I'm scared," fear swelled within me. "He got his fingers cut off on account of me!"

"It'll be ok, I promise. It's almost curtain call and the moment the audience leaves it will be very hectic here. Someone is bound to find out and cause a big commotion. It would be best if you hide somewhere. That way, if anyone decides to question you, it will be in the morning after you have collected your thoughts and slept."

Following curtain call, and after changing back into my servant dress, I fled to the roof of the opera house. There were statues of gargoyles stationed at every corner. The air was cool and damp; the typical summer night. My eyes shut and the night air swept through my chestnut-brown hair and circled about me playfully. There was only a slither of the moon out, but the stars shone bright.

"What are you doing out here in the cold?" a soft, male voice inquired.

My head turned to the side. "Just getting some fresh air."

"I see… May I say that you were wonderful tonight? The angels were surely smiling upon hearing you."

"Well I don't know about that." My whole body turned around now, and what I saw sent tremors up my spine.

A man around six-three, wearing a long black cloak with yellow interior was smiling at me. He was wearing a willowy, white shirt with open cuffs, and black pants that disappeared into tall black boots. _He looks like an artist for sure! _The peculiar thing about him was that his face was painted. White paint covered his whole face like a mask, and blood red, upside-down triangles were placed under each eye. Shoulder-length, black hair was being whisked in the breeze.

"Wh-who are you?" my wimpy voice trembled.

His eyes-which were too far away for me to determine what color they were- averted towards the sky. "I don't know who I am honestly. I call myself the Master of Solitude, but you may simply call me Solitude."

Trying to be polite, I offered my hand, "Nice to meet you Solitude. I think that that is a delightful name. It's very unique too. My name is Lydia Miller, but I suppose that you already know that…"

Solitude chuckled, "Yes, but it's nice to be introduced all the same." His warm, long-fingered hand held mine with delicacy. His eyes were a silver-blue color, almost like the moon. My own eyes couldn't stray from them. They pierced my soul and showed me such a great misery that my throat constricted.

"What's wrong? Do you think that I intend you harm? I vow that such a thought has not and will never enter my mind." He brushed my cheek with his thumb. His touch felt familiar, but I could not place it.

"Oh no! I wasn't thinking anything like that!" my mouth fumbled for the right words.

"I understand that you don't have a voice instructor. I have been around music most of my life and I would be honored to teach you for free. It seems to me that you have great potential, but that you don't fully trust yourself. With my help, you could be better than you've ever imagined."

My heart beat against my ribs. "I'd love to have a voice instructor, Monsieur! It has been my dream to sing on stage since I was a little girl. I am but a servant girl right now…"

"I have no doubt that every theatre I in the world will want you after we're through. I want you to come with me, but first, you must promise never to speak of where I live. I have my reasons of wanting secrecy. I realize that you may think I am a madman, but you'll just have to trust that I'm not."

_Darn my curiosity and eagerness to perform! If I get raped and killed, it's all of my fault._

"If you are as great as you say, I'd want secrecy too. So yes, I promise to tell no one."

"I think it would be best if you wore my cloak and put the hood up. People down there are whispering your name, and I don't want us to be bombarded. Also, I will have to carry you."

I looked down at myself and pondered. _I may not be fat, but I am not thin either. I am simply big-boned. I prefer to think of myself as fluffy…My mind is wandering. Back to the issue! He doesn't appear to be weak, but what would happen if he couldn't pick me up! How mortifying! _

"If you can pick me up, then be my guest."

To my shock he lifted me up as if I weighed nothing. I placed the hood on my head and held on tight as he strode away. I decided to close my eyes and take in everything that had happened.

*************************************

My sleepy eyes opened and I realized that I was on a red couch. _I fell asleep! Wait a minute, where am I?! _My back straightened as my body set upright. I was in a living room. There was a big bookcase against a nearby wall, several chairs, doors, a coffee table, and a large bear-skin rug. Several candelabras hung on the white walls. The sunlight reflected off of their gold-plated stands and cast a light on the black carpeted floor.

"Sleeping Beauty has awakened. And how are you this fine morning?" Solitude was leaning against a wall.

"I'm so sorry! I feel like I'm intruding. Wait, did you say 'morning'? Oh no! I'm late! The managers will fire me!" I attempted to get off the couch, but ended up on my face.

Solitude started laughing hysterically. He was soon at my side helping me up. "Actually, the managers and I have come to an agreement. Your options consist of the following: you can study here and work at night; you can work in the morning and study here at night; or…Or you could marry me and not have to work at all!"

_I may be of age to marry, but to marry a complete stranger? Never._

"Well, I-I-I definitely can't marry you. I mean, I hardly know you, and besides I'm only 15, and I must focus on my career. I'll study here at night and work in the day, if that's ok," I chose my words carefully.

He sighed, "That is completely understandable. Anyways, you are off work today. You may go back home if you'd like, or you could come to the park with me and get some ice cream."

My smile faded as soon as it came. "I really want to go to the park, but… Well, I have nothing to wear but this dress…I'm afraid that I'll be an embarrassment."

He put his reassuring hand on my shoulder. "You wouldn't be an embarrassment at all, but if it bothers you, you can borrow one of my mother's dresses. Before she passed on, she told me to keep her clothes for some reason. Her dresses may be a bit big for you, but still. Blue, pink, or yellow?"

My toothy grin returned, "How about…blue?"

He nodded and came back with a white dress that had blue ruffles all over it. After handing it to me, he also gave me a blue bonnet and umbrella. They were gorgeous! I'd never even held such expensive clothing before. The costumes at the opera do not count for me.

"Thank you. Where might I dress?" my stomach was dancing in exhilaration.

Solitude led into a huge bedroom and shut the door behind me. The walls were a deep plum color and the carpet -like the living room- was black. Straight ahead, a four-poster, king-sized bed set. Scarlet sheets concealed it nicely.

Upon my return, Solitude turned and his jaw fell open, but he quickly recomposed himself. "You look quite dashing. That color brings out your emerald eyes. A carriage is awaiting us outside." He hooked his arm and bowed his head, "Shall we?"

My left arm intertwined into his and we were off. I did not think to glance at the house once outside, strangely enough.

It was pretty day outside and the trees in the park were in full bloom. Birds of all sorts sang and butterflies flew around the flowers. Only a few elderly people were out enjoying the day with us. A few people became alarmed at the sight of us, but no one said a word. _Why are they staring at us? Oh right. I forgot that Solitude had applied fresh paint to his face this morning…_

"So, do you play any instruments?" A bit of ice cream tipped my nose.

Solitude glanced down at me, then, pulling out a handkerchief said, "Actually, I do. I play the piano, violin, and on rare occasions, the flute." He wiped the ice cream off and my cheeks turned rosy.

"Maybe I'll get to witness this rare event. When my voice is perfect to your ears, will you play the flute for me?"

"Alright. You are a clever mademoiselle, aren't you?"

Giggles erupted from within me. This happiness that I had never known frightened me. What if it left me in the dark gloom, soon after bringing sunlight to me?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A little over a month had passed and my voice had gotten considerably fuller. I was hitting notes that always seemed out of reach before. My days were filled with smiles and my nights with laughter. One day, while retrieving the laundry, Madame Elizabeth approached me.

"We haven't talked in a true conversation in such a long time! Tell me, how are voice lessons coming? Do you sound any different?" She grabbed me and held me close to her bosom.

"Solitude is an angel. My voice is breaking all of the boundaries that once kept it! I still have a lot of training to do though. I've missed you greatly. It seems that I'm always in a hurry to get done and get to lessons," a smile danced across my lips.

She grinned cunningly, "To lessons or to Solitude?"

"To lessons, of course. Solitude is my teacher and friend only."

"Oh… As long as you are happy my dear. By the way, would you like to fetch Venus from the stables?"

"Yes I would. Thank you!"

Immediately, my boots were on my feet and my legs carried me down to the stables. Rarely did I get to visit them, so every time was special for me.

Upon reaching them, a tall, muscular horse neighed. Her coat was a shimmering grey, but her mane and tail were black. She was the newest edition to the stables. She had been born about two years before. This was Venus.

While walking with her, stories about my new voice instructor floated out of my mouth gleefully. Venus acted like she understood everything I was telling her.

When we entered the back doors, a stage hand took my friend and led her away. Elizabeth deftly took my hand and brought me to her room. There, she bathed me and later dressed me.

After stripping down to my bare skin, I penetrated the hot water and let myself relax. Elizabeth scrubbed my body and hair until it squeaked. She dried me off and wrapped a white, silk robe around me.

As I set on her bed she brushed out my hair and styled it with French braids. On top of making my physical features stand out from the crowd, she let me wear her radiant red dress. I almost cried tears of joy, because that particular dress was worn during her first dancing solo.

We exchanged hugs and kisses and she escorted me downstairs. In the foyer a delightful sight awaited me.

"Alexander!" I screamed.

"Lydia!" he yelled back. "It's been so long. You've matured greatly since we last met."

"I suppose. What are you doing here?"

He smirked, "To enjoy a couple of seasons of course. Never had I imagined though, that you'd still be here!"

When we finished talking about what had happened to one another since three years before, he invited me to dinner. I, of course, accepted.

Upon returning from my little escapade, I decided to drop by the opera house and change into my night clothes. _I hope that Solitude is not upset about me missing lessons without notice… Oh well._

"Where have you been?! Why did you run off?" Solitudes voice flooded the room and I became frightened.

"I attended dinner with a friend of mine," I stammered.

"I came here and waited and waited. Madame Elizabeth had left to run some errands and Sophie didn't know where you had gone. I searched this whole bloody opera house blindly trying to find you!" his growling voice resounded. Why did it sound so memorable?

My eyes closed. "I'm sorry… I didn't know that you'd be so angry with me…"

Then, in a sweeter, gentler voice, he replied, "My poor angel. I forgive you. I meant not to frighten you… For some reason I've become quite protective of you, and I thought that you might me in trouble."

A white-gloved hand reached out from my doorway and my own hand landed in it softly.

"I have a surprise for you at home." He picked me up bridal style and transferred me to the carriage outside.

As we approached the door Solitude told me to close my eyes. When I opened them I was in a room that I had never seen before. The walls were a deep blue and the floors were wooden. A queen-size bed set against the left wall, and there was a large window beside it. There was also a small table with a lamp on it and a bookshelf filled with librettos and music theories.

I turned to thank my teacher, but he had gone. I thought nothing of it and went back to admiring the scenery.

Suddenly piano music drifted into the room. I followed the music and took note of the sorrowful melody. Then a voice so heavenly caressed my ears and awakened my soul from a long slumber. I'd never heard him sing before. My heart raced in anticipation.

_Dreams, of love shall, come forth tonight_

_But dreams, are all that they will ever be_

_Tightly, please hold me close to you so I can breathe_

_Heart beats echoing, so sweetly now_

_Solitude engulfs my soul and I drown in tears_

_Loneliness like a coat that swallows me here_

_And darkness is my whole life my dear_

_So please hear my plea_

_Come close to me now my love, my light_

_Don't let me give up this fight…_

Tears rolled down his neck as he sang at his baby grand piano. It was breaking my heart and yet, it inspired me beyond compare. I paused before touching him, but I sucked in a huge breath and held his hand. He didn't even look at me; just stared into the empty space ahead of him.

"So, tell me," he wasn't blinking, "when and where did you meet this _friend_ of yours?"

"Well, I had been scrubbing the stage one day when I was twelve, and a boy and his father started to cross the threshold. His father began to talk with the managers about something, but the little boy came running up to me, asking if I'd like to take a stroll.

Apparently, his father and he were only going to be visiting for a short while. They stayed around three months I suppose. He was my playmate, one could say. He helped me with my chores and we exchanged secrets, etc. I hadn't seen him since…until today that is. That's why I was so excited."

Solitude just set there silently. He appeared to be in meaningful thought, so I dared not disturb him. Then he turned towards me and searched my face.

"What kind of secrets?" he asked curiously.

"Personal," I said blushing as I turned my head away.

A large hand turned it back. "Tell me some of your personal secrets."

_Pervert! I knew it! Why else would he want to know?_

"Trust me. Besides, who am I to tell?" he said charmingly. "I love to look at the fiery stars when I play my violin."

I shuffled uncomfortably. "I like to sing in the rain."

"Have you started to _mature _yet?"

_Oh my gosh! Ew! He definitely has some issues! AAAAAHHHHH! "Um…yes…"_

He smiled wickedly and mumbled something under his breath. "Just so you don't mistake me for a dirty old man, I only ask because when a girl starts to mature her voice becomes ripe."

"I see… Why do you paint your face?" a shyly asked question indeed.

He gritted his teeth, "Do not ask me that… It does not concern you."

Changing the subject, I inquired, "What room was that?"

"Yours, if you want it to be. It's not a damp area like the dormitories are." He was calm again, but he sounded a bit doubtful.

"Really? It was so lovely though. Are you sure I wouldn't be bothering you?"

"I was hoping that you'd like it. You, my dear, could never be a burden to anyone, especially me."

Without thinking, I hugged him fiercely. Hesitantly his arms enveloped me and he exhaled.

"I had better get to bed. Goodnight!"

"Goodnight…Lydia…"

********************************************

The next morning on the stage, I lie humming to myself. When people asked I was "taking a break", but really I had been there for the most part of an hour.

"What in heaven's name are you doing rat? Slacking off are you?" Susanna rushed towards me.

"Lydia, there you are my darling," Alexander laughed.

Grabbing me, he pulled me outside. "Why were you dozing off on the stage?"

I stopped. How in the world could I explain that I was tired from staying up too late in my voice instructor's house? I couldn't, and so I lied and said that I had gotten dizzy.

"They work you far too hard! I shall have a word with him," Alexander argued.

I shook my head from side to side.

In the evening performance, the managers asked me to play the semi-lead role. Luckily I had read the libretto before, because Solitude explained that it was a good idea. _Surely he had nothing to do with this…_

My voice soared into the sky and sank into the depths of the world. My mind focused only on Solitude and making him proud.

Again, the crowds cheered, but this time some people threw flowers at me. I curtsied and glided off of the stage. When passing Madame Susanna, a glare full of hate burned my skin.

Curtain call came and went, and Alexander offered to take me and Elizabeth out to dinner. We consented and went on our merry way. We then said our goodbyes and went our separate ways.

It was dead silent. I had gone back to the stage to relive the moment. I folded my hands and thanked God for giving me courage and passion.

Abruptly, something hard and big slammed into my back. Having had the wind knocked out of me, I fell to the ground where I was then kicked in the same spot.

"You little wretch, you will not get away with stealing my audience!" Susanna whispered harshly.

My back pulsed with pain and my head spun. _What just happened? I don't understand!_

"Lydia? Are you in here? It's your _Lehrer._"

Hearing this, I jumped up and pretended that nothing had happened. "Yes, let me get my cloak and I shall join you."

If my spine could speak it would have been screaming. I'd wished to complain, but I knew that Solitude would seek vengeance, and thus, I remained silent.

We reached home and he disappeared behind a door. My back was on fire. Why was Susanna so jealous of me? Solitude returned with a white rose choked with a red ribbon.

"For the loveliest girl in the world," he smiled widely.

A weak smile formed and I winced in agony.

His eyes became concerned and he frowned. "Is there something wrong? Did I get the wrong colour?"

"No, it's nothing to do with you. I mean, I don't know what you speak of!"

He pulled me close to him. Slowly he placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "You sounded spectacular tonight, but we need to work on your breathing."

Solitude stood behind me and placed his hand on my diaphragm. He pressed down and told me to push against his hand and then leisurely exhale. Having him so close to my breasts was slightly unnerving, but I tried not to think about it.

I couldn't hold back any longer: he won. Warm clumps of tears leaked from my blood-shot eyes.

"Why is it that tears stream down your face when I touch you?"

My breaths were extremely shallow, but I managed to lie to his face once more, "There must be some kind of knot it my back, and the slightest pressure hurts."

"Well then, let the Master of Solitude have a look-see."

_What did he mean by look-see? He wouldn't dare make me show him my bare back would he? That's just inappropriate beyond comprehension!_

I sat down before him and brought my legs up to my side He kneeled behind me and removed my cloak. One by one, he undid the strings which held my dress closed and I heard him gasp in horror. His hands passed over me shakily.

"What horrid beast has struck you?!" he hollered as if already knowing the answer.

I mourned into his chest and refused to tell.

Solitude stroked my hair and sang in his entrancing baritone voice. I felt so safe within his grasp.

Could it be that I was in love? _No!_ He was but my teacher. _He had asked me to marry_ _him before though… What about Alexander?_ I knew that he was in love with me… 

"Why had you not told me about this? Why won't you tell me who placed that large whelp on your back?" He asked compassionately.

My hoarse voice answered, "You won't hurt them will you?"

"No."

So I sighed, knowing that there was no going back, "Madame Susanna."

"Alright, my dear, what shall we do?" he questioned slyly.

"But you promised-"

"No, no. Not about that out-of-tuned-donkey! Are you up to working tomorrow?"

"I don't care, Solitude….," my voice trailed off.

He placed me in my bed and gave me a butterfly kiss on my head. "Sleep well, my princess."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

My eyes shot open as my brain urged me to do one's nature. There was one problem though: Solitude had come in my room at night and was sleeping on the floor by the bed! Why he did this, I believe he wanted to be there if I woke up from pain. _How sweet if that's the reason, _I pondered. _How utterly disturbing if it's not…_

I didn't wish to wake him, because he looked as if he were in a peaceful dream world. Unhurriedly, I removed the warm blankets and pulled my legs out from underneath. The bed creaked and I froze watching him. No movement occurred. I got to my knees and leaned forward and started crawling off of the bed. Safe! When I shut the bathroom door a joy filled me.

When I exited the room I realized that the bedside was empty! There was a note scribbled on a small scrap of paper, on the bed. _What is this? I was not gone but for a few seconds!_ It read:

_Dear Mademoiselle Lydia,_

_I ran to the store to buy refreshments. Make yourself at home. I'll return shortly. By the way, I was awake when you snuck out of bed. _

_Sincerely,_

_Solitude~_

_Exploring, eh?_ My first destination was the baby grand piano. It had been beckoning me to play it for so long. So I tip toed up to it and began pressing keys down like I had seen Solitude do. The clarity of each key ringing softly, entranced me. Moving on, I pranced to his bedroom. My eyes caught sight of a door that I hadn't noticed before. Through the door, I saw a desk, and on the desk there was paper. My investigating showed me that on the papers were music notes. For several hours I went through his sheets of music, and yes, I looked for pictures of past girlfriends.

"So, he writes his own music too? He truly is a man of many talents!"

"I see you found my office."

I spun around quickly as if to show that I wasn't doing anything wrong. The Master had four bags of food and Heaven only knows what else. His composure reminded me of a ballet stance. His head was tilted to the side.

"Are you hungry?" he asked while putting bags in the kitchen.

My stomach answered for me.

Minutes passed and I was carefully taken by the arm and put by a chair. He sat at the other end of the medium- sized table, but we were separated by a pair of candles and glorious food.

To my surprise the food tasted marvelous! I automatically complimented his masterpiece. No other words were voiced between us and my tummy became full quickly. Solitude was at my side with his arm out-stretched.

"Would you like to dance with me?" he was most likely blushing beneath all of that paint.

My pale cheeks ignited as I nodded and placed my hand in his.

Since there was no music he started humming one of Mozart's masterpieces. His arm wrapped around my waist delicately and his other hand held mine assuring. My hand rested on his broad shoulder and my other hand was being caressed by his. We stepped in perfect rhythm and we ended up in front of one of the large windows where the full moon shone enchantingly. He daringly pressed me into him, but not in a violent manner. We stopped and ogled each other for quite some time. Then the feeling came. You know the one where you just know that he's going to kiss you? Well, I had never kissed anyone before and I was afraid that I would make a fool out of myself. The emotions inside me were stirring madly. I didn't know what I wanted. _Should I let him kiss me? Would it ruin our relationship that we have formed? Could we ever go back, or was this the point of no return? _

"Are you feeling ok?" Solitude brought me back to Earth.

"Yes. I am just fine."

He leaned in closer and my neck arched so that he wouldn't have to lean down so far. My golden eyes closed deftly and my heart beat loud enough to wake the dead. Smooth lips pressed tenderly against mine and fireworks shot off all around. As if under command, my arms draped around his neck and he picked me up and swirled me around. My eyes opened and his lips released mine. A joyous smile was painted on Solitude's masked face and its twin on my mine.

"You should go to bed. I mean, you have work in the morning and I wouldn't want Madame Elizabeth scolding either of us for your passing out. Unless, you really want to stay up…" he stated nervously.

"I'm not that tired actually. If I asked politely would you play the piano and sing some duets with me?" my eyelashes fluttered.

He laughed whole heartedly, "Now how could I resist those big, innocent eyes?"

We sang and sang and sang some more. What was intended to be a short affair went on into the early hours of the morning. We were so tired that we just slept on the couches.

******************************

In the later hours of the morning I tracked down Madame Elizabeth and told her all about how Madame Susanna had assaulted me and she became flustered.

"Oh dear… This has happened before. When you were nine, remember?" my dear friend recalled.

I cocked my head to the side.

"Ok then. Long story short: Madame Susanna had only been performing here for a short period of time, but she expected to be treated like a queen. We were going to perform Il Muto and we had set her as the pageboy. She was furious and blamed Miss Adriana, the Countess. After the show she attempted to strangle Mademoiselle Adriana! Luckily, some of the cast members pulled her off just in time. No one punished her… The only thing you can do is keep an eye out for her. Make sure that you are never alone," her face was frozen into a serious pose.

A heavy sigh escaped my lungs.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Alexander wanted me to let you know that you are invited to dinner this afternoon. Do you need to send word to Solitude?"

I nodded and quickly made a note for Solitude explaining that I'd have Madame Elizabeth drop me off after my rendezvous.

I jeered while she generously dressed me in a green and white dress. When I was finished being fancied, she told me some very upsetting news: Solitude had sent word to me that he should be away on a business trip for around two months. I was crushed, yet satisfied. I didn't have to worry about making him have any dreadful reactions to my questions, and I could spend some quality time with Alexander. Besides, I knew what voice exercises to do and Madame Elizabeth could help me. But I knew how much I'd miss his twinkling eyes and pearly smile.

*************************************

"Well there you are!" Alexander greeted.

"Yes. Here I am," I sported.

"My fine horses are awaiting us, and may I say how lovely you are?"

We entered the carriage and he winked at me as if knowing something I didn't. So I just grinned and slightly shook my head. The ride was quite short and silent. Soon, we were seated at a small table in the corner of one of the finest restaurants in the area.

Alex talked to the waiter while I studied him. He had chestnut brown hair that spiraled its way past his shoulders. His chocolate brown eyes glowed against his beige skin. A small sliver of hair grew just below his pale pink lip. That day he was wearing his captain uniform, which is a deep blue with gold sashes and badges galore. He turned and winked at me again. _Why does he keep doing that?_

"How is your singing coming along?" he squeaked.

"Great! The managers have informed me that I will start rehearsing for _Rose Petals Falling _tomorrow. It's all so exciting!" I said calmly.

He clapped, "Brava to you then!"

Later on, after eating and saying farewell, I returned to my catacomb in the opera house.

*******************************

"You haven't been yourself lately, Lydia. Is everything alright? You seem so disappointed or something…," Sophie placed her callused hand on my shoulder.

I couldn't look her in the eye, because I knew that I was about to lie, "No. Everything is just fine. I'm sleepy, is all. Don't worry about it. You should get some sleep."

"Well, if anything does happen, you can tell your dear friend."

I nodded and squeezed her hand.

When she disappeared from my view I heaved a heavy sigh. Not only was I coming down with a cold of some sort, my heart ached pensively for Solitude. _Why do I miss him so much?! What's wrong with me?_ I coughed and my stomach lurched causing me to hurl. Luckily, I made it to the back door just in time. I knew that I should've told someone when it first started happening about a month before, but it seemed insignificant compared to rehearsals. I had lost a few pounds and I was paler than usual, but the show had to go on!

"Child, come with me, and stay still for the doctor. He'll be here shortly," Madame Elizabeth practically carried me to a chair, I was so weak.

"I'm fine. It's just a little cold," I tried to raise myself up, but eventually fell back down.

She gave me a stern stare. "You are not fine! Something could be seriously wrong with you. Now, the doctor is going to have a look at you and make you better."

I was awoken later by an old man checking my pulse. There was a cold rag on my head and many thick blankets on top of me. He smiled at me and explained that I had pneumonia and I should rest for a couple of weeks before returning to the stage. My guardian ensured him that I would and had me swallow a nauseating liquid. Soon, I was fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Exactly two and half months had passed since Solitude had abandoned me, and he still hadn't returned to me. I had excelled greatly in my singing with my friends' help. Madame Elizabeth worked with me mostly and she wasn't as strict as Solitude. Sophie told me when I was hitting a key wrong and joined me in breathing exercises.

Alexander and I had become major sweethearts in my teacher's absence. I rarely took any time to think of Solitude anymore. I no longer thought of him as more than a friend, but as a teacher who had taught me well. I was in love with Alexander. Period.

"Hurry! Hurry! Get up! We're going to be late!" Megan shook me awake.

I jumped out of bed like a speeding bullet, and quickly changed into my uniform. Sophie and I rushed to the stage.

"Girls, you are just in time," Madame Elizabeth grinned. "You will not be cleaning today. Lydia will be practicing and if you'd like Sophie, you can watch."

Sophie hugged me and went to sit in the front row. When I turned to face Elizabeth there was a tall, well-dressed man standing beside her. He looked very familiar, but he couldn't possibly have been Solitude. He wasn't wearing any facade, after all.

"Lydia, this is Casper. He's the owner of the opera house. I'm sure that you've heard about him, for he is quite popular!"

Monsieur Casper was indeed famous. He put most of his wealth into the opera house and time. No one had seen him for years though! We'd get little notes from him every now and then, but he'd pretty much disappeared. Supposedly he had been traveling the world.

He reached out for my hand and kissed it, yet his eyes never left mine. Some raven black hair fell over his left eye and he brushed it aside. His grey-blue eyes were soft and hypnotizing.

"The pleasure is mine, Mademoiselle Lydia. It is my number one priority to see you perform in the upcoming production. I was wondering though, that if I paid you, would you sing a song for me now?" his voice matched Solitude's voice perfectly, but surely someone so famous and wonderful wouldn't tutor a servant girl, right?

My tongue got knotted, yet for some odd reason, I agreed. He moved to the east wing and folded his hands.

_What song should I sing?! Um..uh…hmmm… _

_Dreams, of love shall, come forth tonight_

_But dreams, are all that they will ever be_

_Tightly. Please hold me close, to you so I can breathe_

_Heart beats echoing, so sweetly now_

_Solitude engulfs my soul and I drown in tears_

_Loneliness like a coat that swallows me here_

_And darkness is my whole life my dear_

_So please hear my plea _

_Come close to me now my love, my life_

_Don't let me give up this fight…_

Monsieur Casper was crying! Not just a few tears running down his cheeks, but like he was on his knees bawling. I felt nervous and awful. The man that could very well kick me out into the streets was crying on account of my singing. I made his ears bleed, I just knew I did! I rushed to his side and he pulled me down by him.

"You remembered my song… Lydia, I'm so sorry that I came back late. I had to get up the courage to show myself. The only person who knew I was still around and had not left was Madame Elizabeth. I wasn't ready to take full responsibility of the place yet. So I wore a mask of sorts, but when I saw something wrong with sets or actresses and actors I would tell her and she would fix it. Sometimes, I had to fix things myself… Oh Lydia, your voice is perfect… You're perfect…," Casper sobbed.

My eyes widened and my heart leaped into my throat, "S-S-Solitude? Is it really you?"

"Yes, my angel, it is I. My real name is Casper… Only when I started living in hiding did I change it to Solitude… Forgive me for lying to you… It hurt me so bad to do so…," he clutched my dress and wept into my skirt.

My heart leaped with joy, but it also turned cold with hatred towards this man. I yanked my skirt out of his fists and stared at him frigidly. "How dare you! Do you really think that I can forgive you after all of this? You filled me with bliss that I'd never known, but then you just snatched it away!" Hot clumps of tears fell down my skin. "Now, if you are quite through weeping, I must attend a dinner with my dear Alex."

As I stomped away Casper pleaded for forgiveness and begged me not to go, but my ears refused to listen and my eyes couldn't stand to see him any longer. So away I fled, into my room, to cry in private.

_Why do I feel so guilty about yelling at Soli- I mean Casper? He deserved it, right? He lied to me and discarded me… He did have to journey and fill out hundreds of papers and prove that he was Armand Daniels' son: the true owner of the opera house. Couldn't he have told me where he was going though? Why was it such a secret?_

After changing, I stood in front of a mirror. My skirt and sleeves were pure white, and my corset was blood red, as was the ribbon in my wavy hair. My eyes were blood shot from crying earlier and my ears were gathering color.

Monsieur Alex was wearing a grey suit and a black top hat. His fine cane was being held under his right arm and in his left hand was a bouquet of many flowers. I took them and held them close to me, while entering the carriage led by two jet black horses.

Midway through the delicious dinner, Alex came to my side and kneeled.

"Lydia Miller, will you marry me?" his voice rose in pitch and my eyes popped out of my head.

"Oh Alexander! This is so unexpected. I don't know what to say…," my arms caressed his neck. "Of course I'll marry you!"

When his lips converged with mine woe filled my soul. There were no fireworks. No butterflies in my stomach. _You are being silly, Lydia! There is nothing wrong with this kiss._

"You've made me the happiest man alive by far! How about joining me to the masquerade this Saturday?"

"Yes. I shall join you, my loving fiancé."

That night, I could not sleep. It was not from excitement mind you, but from sorrow. When I had yelled at my Lehrer I did not look from his point of view. Perhaps he thought that if I knew about him, I'd tell others… Or worse, he'd thought that I'd fall in love with his money! How could I have been so blind towards these possibilities? _Tonight is a funeral, for I have probably lost a very good friend…_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh Lydia! You look so beautiful! I hope that you have fun at the masquerade…" Sohpie folded her hands below her chin and spun around.

My reflection did please me, I must admit. My dress was red with a black diamond pattern printed all over it. My mask was a full face mask and the left side was black and the right side was white. My eyelids were covered in black shadow, so that I appeared to be a soulless being whenever they were closed. Red, spiraled wig hair was braided into my chestnut hair. From the bottom of my shoulders to the tips of my fingers were bare.

A look of pity came across my features when I noticed Sophie glance sadly upon the floor. "You know what, Sophie? I just thought of something: This is a masquerade, so no one sees your face. If you want, I can sneak you in. You could borrow one of the stage costumes! I bet there will be handsome men swarming you."

Her eyes lit up like a chandelier and her lips formed a smile. "Oh thank you! I mean, if it's not too much trouble for you…," Her arms wrapped around me and she kissed my cheek. "I'll obtain my own carriage; go on without me Lydia."

I obeyed and went off to meet Alexander in the lobby.

I stood by a sculpture until a curious figure approached me. It was a man, I knew for sure, but he was dressed as a cat. Two black, fuzzy ears popped out from the roof of his head. Dark rings circled his eyes and grey stripes decorated his tan cheeks. What I assumed were strands of horse hair, cut into sections, were attached to his nose. An expensive ebony black suit dressed his body, but a tail was strapped onto his waist. He removed a small box from his pocket and opened it, revealing a stunning diamond ring.

"I'm sorry that I couldn't give this to you when I asked you to marry me, but I wanted to get the perfect one," he winked.

"Alexander! It's amazing! Your costume is quite cunning. I had no idea it was you."

"You weren't too easy to find yourself." He slipped the ring onto my finger slowly.

I brought it up to my face and watched it glitter and twinkle in the light. Some ladies standing around came over to compliment its beauty as well. When they left, Alexander led me out onto the ballroom floor and proceeded to dance with me. He had a tendency to step on my feet, and for some reason, his accidents made me think of Casper. Not only think of him, but miss him. My mouth suddenly felt dry and I made my way over to the punch bowl.

A man adorned as Despair was standing in a corner, watching people dance by. He wore a dark grey suit and his face was painted with tears. The candles around him seemed dimmer than the rest and the decorations around him seemed dull. His piercing silver eyes met mine and I knew that it had to be Casper. A little voice inside of me commanded me to at least say "hi" to him, but my courage failed me.

"Would you like to dance mademoiselle?" his voice whispered into my ear.

Shocked, I stepped back a little. _He was all the way over there a minute ago! How did he… _"Casper… I will grant you only one dance because I fear that my fiancé is searching for me." _Good grief! Could you sound any more regretful about having a fiancé that cared?_

His heartrending face didn't move. "One dance is better than no dance at all. If it's the last dance then so be it. At least I should have one more memory to have with you before I die. Know this, without you my death is sooner than you think. For a life without you is pointless. It's like a lark with no voice or a breath stain upon a window: it's never truly there…"

Nothing I could say would have ever been able to top that, so I stayed silent and closed my eyes.

His arms held me accordingly and he danced gracefully with me to the haunting music of violins. I couldn't bring myself to gaze into his eyes, so I stared at the floor, portraying to him my soulless body.

"When your eyes shut me out, I see you as an empty shell. When we first met you were so full of hope and vibrancy! Now you are like a lost child. Every move you make is unsure and when you talk there's always an undertone of regret. Why is that, Lydia?" he stopped and held my masked face.

My heart quivered from his statement. _Is what he says true? Have I really changed that much? _"Monsieur, I do believe that the song has ended, and so I bid you farewell."

He didn't try to stop me. He didn't try to make me answer him. He just bowed and waltzed away in his ballet-like composure.

The air around me became thick and my lungs strained for fresh air so I made my way outside. The heavy door closed loudly behind me and a few fall leaves flew by. The midnight sky was clear and the street lights lit up the street. A woman's moaning caused me to steal a peek around a corner.

A young girl representing a butterfly was pressed up against a wall. Her long black hair fell over her face as a young man buried his face in her neck. _Young lovers… Will they ever find a room? _Then something caught my eye: a cat tail strapped onto the male. He mumbled something and his voice made my stomach lurch.

"Alexander?" my throat constricted as he jumped away from the girl and gawked at me.

"Lydia! There you are! It's not what it looks like…" he wrung his hands together.

_This isn't happening. It's just a really bad dream. Alexander would never have sex with another woman. He loves me!_

"It is a party, you are supposed to have a good time and Olivia here was bored out of her mind. I was just entertaining her, nothing serious."

"Nothing serious you say? We're engaged and you are taking this girl's virtue! How could you?" I screamed.

"Darling," he opened his arms wide and came towards me, "I'm a captain. Did you really think that you'd be the only one? I'm high ranking in society, so I can have any girl I want. Not many men can say that. I'm embracing what I can."

Tears sprang from my eyes and I tore my mask off. I felt dizzy and I wanted to puke. I couldn't believe what was happening: my fiancé was a jerk!

"No, Alexander… you can't have any woman. You can't have me. You've betrayed me and have stolen my heart from my chest. I want nothing to do with you!" I removed my ring and threw it at him. "Take your stupid ring and never speak to me again!"

"You have just made the biggest mistake of your life!"

I didn't want to hear anymore or see anymore, so I took off towards the park. I wanted to be alone. I wanted to die. The lonely streets would normally frighten me, but when you have nothing to live for, there is nothing to fear. The park was deserted of course and I made my way to a wooden bench and sat down. My knees brushed my chin and tears ran freely down my face and onto my skirt.

"What have I done to deserve this?" I questioned the heavens.

A piece of glass glittered in the lamp light and a thought struck me. _I could just end it now. One or two cuts and it would be over._ It felt heavy in my palm and a great sense of power came over me. I positioned the glass at a diagonal angle on my wrist.

"I'm so sorry…" My apology was appointed to Casper, but I knew that it would never be heard by him.

A silky, strong hand clutched the hand that held the glass and I shrieked.

"I know what you are thinking Lydia, and I'm not letting you do it! I don't know what happened, but it's not worth killing yourself over!" Casper's voice echoed harshly.

The glass made a clinking sound as it hit the ground. I bawled so hard that I could barely breathe.

"He betrayed me, Casper. He was with another girl. He admitted to not loving me… I called it all off. I don't know what to do with myself for being so stupid."

"You aren't stupid. He's stupid. He fooled you and in doing so proved that he is no gentleman. I know that you feel horrid, I truly do. Your heart hurts and your soul aches. You want to close your eyes and never wake up. But it doesn't have to be that way, Lydia. I know that I've hurt you and I'm terribly sorry, and I realize that I'm the last person you want to be with, but I do love you and I want to help you through this. I don't care how long it takes. You mean more than life itself to me and I want to see your eyes light up again. I want to see you smile that warm smile. Come home and let me take care of you. You don't have to finish the upcoming opera if you don't want to. You need to rest. Let me take you home, liebling."

"I don't deserve your kindness… If I don't continue with the upcoming opera I will be fired and will live life as a simple servant girl. Casper…"

He picked me up and held me tightly. "I'm going to take care of you no matter what. Have you forgotten? I am the opera house owner, they can't fire you. We're going home."

I don't remember being put to bed or sang to. Although, I do recall waking up with a heavy head and blood shot eyes. And beside my bed lay dear Casper. I was too weak to get up and remove my costume. I stared at the ceiling and thanked my friend for having so much compassion in his heart. Not to mention forgiveness.

"Are you comfortable? Too warm? Are you thirsty?" he wiped sleep from his eyes.

"Thank you for everything. I'm a little thirsty and I would like to wear something more comfortable please."

"Anything, for you."

I sipped on a glass of wine and waited for Casper to find a nightgown for me to slip into. He soon returned with a lovely white gown made of cotton.

"Do you need help undressing?"

My cheeks turned a thousand different shades of red and my hands got sweaty.

"There's nothing to be nervous about. My mother was a nurse; I've seen it all before. If it makes you feel better though I won't look at you," his cheeks became a little rosy.

"Ok…"

Casper helped me out of bed and started untying my corset. As he promised, he didn't look at me. Even so, my body trembled apprehensively. When my costume was removed he clothed me in the gown. I felt much better being in lighter clothing.

"You can lie on the couch while I cook lunch if you want."

My head rose and fell, so he placed his arm over my shoulder and guided me into the living room. Then he sat me down and made his way into the kitchen.

Casper fed me the delicious meal that he prepared for us. When he finished washing the dishes he came over and sat himself down beside me.

"Is there anything in particular that you wish to do today?" he rubbed my hand.

"Can we read through some plays? Then maybe later we can walk into town?"

"That sounds wonderful. How about _Romeo and Juliet_?"

"Oh that's my favorite!" I cheered.

By the time we read through the whole play, I was restless to walk about. I almost went outside in my nightgown, had it not been for Casper. He helped me put the blue and white dress on that he'd given me the first time I'd stayed over.

Halfway there, a very chilly breeze swept right through me and I shivered. Upon feeling me shiver, Casper removed his coat and placed it over my shoulders. I protested, but he insisted so I slipped it on.

In the market he bought me anything and everything that I even glanced at! His gifts included: a beautiful black cloak, a blue and white scarf, a red scarf, two new pairs of shoes, a pearl bracelet, a hat, and a wonderful smelling perfume. Even after all of that though, he wouldn't let me carry one bag! _He can be so sweet and caring sometimes._

After I put all of my wonderful new gifts away I went on a search for Monsieur Casper. Whenever I did find him, my cunning little mind went into evil mode. You see, for some odd reason he was wearing his top hat. Now, Casper loved his top hat like a child, and if you stole his top hat you'd be asking for death. He was writing something at his desk and didn't notice me enter; I took this to my advantage. I sneaked around him and grabbed his hat mischievously.

"I know that my sweet, innocent Little Lydia, did not just take my beloved hat," he said without looking up.

I suppressed a giggle and seriously replied, "You are right, Monsieur, because it was the cunning, naughty Little Lydia that removed the hat you speak of."

He sat back in his chair leisurely and cocked an eyebrow. "Really now? How very curious that I haven't had the benefit of meeting Lydia's dark side before… You should know then that no one takes that hat. That is, unless they are asking for trouble."

"Normally, this could very well be a threat, but you being twice my age, gives me an advantage of being faster. Therefore I have nothing to fear."

"You think me old? Then I must be a very peculiar sight when I do this," he stated as he started to lunge towards me.

Upon seeing this, I became flabbergasted and ran for it. Funny how us young ones think that we're always right. It didn't take Casper long to catch me. When he did I received my punishment: being tickled non-stop for a good half hour. By the end of my just rewards, I could barely breathe. Since I had laughed so hard I also got hiccups. My teacher didn't let an opportunity pass him by, and he continued to chuckle at my weak threats of revenge. For after every other word I hiccupped: a very non-threatening thing apparently.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

One night, as I prepared for bed, I felt a strange sensation between my legs. As I began lifting up my skirts I noticed that there were spots of blood, and by the time I reached the top I realized that it was Mister Monthly Visitor. It was a little early but it came at full force. I didn't know what to do. I wrung my hands together anxiously. _I really wish that you had come while I was working at the opera house. That way I could get what I needed from Madame Noir, but since you decided to come now, I shall have to ask Casper… Great Strauss; fiddle! I can't ask a full-grown man to supply me with such things! I'll just stay in the bathroom, in the bathtub, until you are gone Mister. Brilliant! _

The Grandfather clock struck eleven and proceeded to chime eleven times. This would make the second hour of my imprisonment. Surprisingly enough, Casper hadn't come in or anything. I was lying in the bathtub, in my undergarments trying to sleep when the knock came.

"Lydia? Are you alright in there? You've been in there for some time now," Casper's soft voice spoke.

_Think fast! What could I possibly say without embarrassing myself? _"Oh, I'm fine! I'm just brushing my hair and teeth and washing my face."

There was a pause. "It's never taken you this long before."

"Uh…"

"I know that there is something wrong. I'm coming in!" he declared.

"No!" I screamed as I scurried to get up. I pulled on the bath curtain, but slipped and pulled the pole down with it.

Casper broke down the door and searched for me. When he found me all sprawled out in the bathtub with a curtain and pole on top of me he exclaimed, "My God, Lydia! What in the world? Are you alright?" He took a step forward.

"Stop! Don't come any closer." He gave me a puzzled look.

"Excuse me?"

"Casper, how should I, um, explain this to you?" my face heated up despite my wishes and my heart thudded. "For almost every young woman, there comes a time in her life when she _receives something. _After she receives this something it comes and goes… Understand?"

My hopes fell as he shook his head and sat himself on the sink, watching me intently.

"Oh… It stays for different amounts of time for each individual. Sometimes it stays for three days and sometimes much longer. Now understand that only girls can get this. After a certain point in her life, it goes away and never returns again. Because of that, she can't have children; her time is up. What I'm basically trying to say is," I took a deep breath for I intended to say the sentences as fast as possible, "Mister Monthly Visitor is here and I need some womanly things, or else I'll have to stay in the bathtub until he leaves because I've already destroyed one dress and these undergarments!"

Casper's eyes about popped out of his head and he busted out laughing. "Lydia. Lydia. Lydia. All you had to do was ask me… When you first started training here I took the responsibility of having these things at hand. I already told you that my mum was a nurse and she explained these things to me. I'm also not an illiterate man. Although I must admit, to have a live specimen of a member of the female species go through this is quite intriguing." He cocked an eyebrow and lowered his head a little. "What you need is in there." He pointed to a cabinet. "I'll grab you some fresh undergarments and night dress. I'll also try to save the other ones." Then he left.

I heaved a sigh and sank back into the tub, and tilted my head to the heavens. "God, you really hate me don't you?"

A couple of days passed and the emotional day came. It had started that morning whenever I ate breakfast. An overwhelming feeling to cry came over me for no reason. Because I didn't want Casper present when this happened I sent him off to buy groceries. The moment he left I made my way upstairs-which looked almost identical to the first floor-, entered the third door on the right, and ran to the balcony where I cried and cried. I cried because I wondered what it would be like to have a mother at this tender age to teach me and stern father to keep me in line. I mourned the fact that I had to put off my long awaited wedding night because the man I loved was a fop. And I fretted because the future was so unclear to me.

I don't know how long the wind had to dry my tears before two arms wrapped around me from behind and fragrant hair fell over my neck. My guardian sat down on a swinging bench and never let go of me. He didn't say anything and I started to calm down. We just stayed there in the cool sun and watched as the colorful leaves blew by. Once I turned and actually gazed at him, he was sleeping. I smiled and figured that a short nap would be nice. So I lay my head on his broad chest and fell asleep to the echoing of his heart.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The months flew by and before we knew it, it was only two weeks until Christmas Day. This particular day, I went out with Madame Noir to shop for gifts. Casper tried to use his innocence to trick me into telling him what I was buying him, but it just didn't work. I attempted to make him a scarf, but my knitting looked about as terrible as it could.

"So do you know what you are going to buy him?" some of Elizabeth's black hair made its way out of her bonnet.

"I want to get him a new cloak and a scarf that accentuates his paleness nicely."

"Oh, that sounds delightful, Lydia! He'll enjoy that. You know what else you could get him though, that would fill his heart with happiness? We can go to the photographer in town, get a lovely picture of you, and buy a nice frame."

"You are genius! Whatever would I do without you?"

The photographer was a shapely fellow, with a big smile. He had short blonde hair and green eyes. Whenever he went to photograph me, his eyes filled with amazement and he smiled even bigger.

"You look just marvelous! Whatever lad gets you as a wife, will surely be a lucky one."

A mental image of me in a flowing white gown, walking towards Casper popped into my head. _Woah! Where did that come from? Casper is twice my age and he's probably not interested in me, in _that_ way._

After several shots, the kind man sent me off with a request to return in three days. I curtsied and went off towards the market.

The mission to find Casper's gifts, proved successful. I was so happy that I had found everything, that I didn't notice Madame Noir running towards me with a horrified expression on her face.

"Oh Lydia! There's been an accident! Come with me, you are needed at the hospital."

"What's wrong?" My heart raced.

"It's Casper… He was walking down the street and an automobile exploded and he was injured."

My heart caught in my throat and I ended up pulling Madame Noir instead of her pulling me. With each step I took, I felt more tears fall. My stomach turned and my hands shook with fear. _How bad was he hurt? Is he in any pain? Is he alone?_ I tried to keep the negative thoughts from entering my mind, but every now and then, one would pop up.

After finally reaching the hospital, a kind nurse led us into casper's quarters. He was so pitiful looking… Some of his luscious, black hair had been singed; his lips were swollen and peeling, as was the rest of the middles of his face. His left arm was bandaged and laying lifelessly beside him, while his right clutched the bed sheets. I was honestly glad that I couldn't see the rest of him, for my heart could not have handled it.

I approached his bed deftly, wishing not to wake him, and sat down, "Poor, poor friend… How I wish that it were me instead of you…"

Slowly, two dull gray eyes opened and tried to focus on me. "My dear, Lydia?"

"Yes." I moved a strand of burnt hair away from his face.

His eyes closed tightly and he turned his head away. "Please… Do not look upon me, little one… I'm hideous, and I wish not to give you nightmares…"

My head shook from left to right and I lay my head gently upon his bandaged chest. "You do not frighten me any more than you have before. I am going to stay here and when you come out, I'm going to take care of you, as if you were my king."

A gasp escaped his lips and tears fell, one by one. "Good angel…" Before he could finish, his eyes closed and he fell back asleep.

"Madame Noir. I wish to stay with him…alone. Please," my voice trembled with worry instead of courage. Madame Noir nodded and went away.

*

"Miss. Miss." A small hand shook me awake. It was Sherry, the nurse. She was an Irish woman, who acted as if everyone was her child. Her long red hair was mostly hidden behind her cap, but her blue eyes shone like the ocean. Every day, for the past few weeks, she had come to see if either I or Casper needed anything at all.

"Wha-? Oh hello Sherry."

A smile was formed and she took my hand. "Your friend is going home today and the doctor would like to explain how to take care of him."

Excitement filled up to the brim of my soul and I glanced at Casper before leaving. A barber had come in and cut about three inches of his hair off, but still it was mostly crisp. His left arm, torso, mid-face, and neck were burned badly, but to me, he was as handsome as ever.

When the doctor finished explaining what I was to do, to keep the patient in the least pain and what not, I helped him board a carriage, and we went home.

******************

That night, after I finished rubbing medicine on his blistered skin, it began to storm. Not wanting my dear Casper to worry about me, I acted natural and unafraid. At least, while I was in the room I acted alright. Once in the living room, I curled into a ball, and whimpered softly each time the thunder roared and the lightning flashed. I tried to picture the thunder and lightning as small sibling children who wouldn't share their toys, but it didn't really comfort me.

"Lydia…" Casper's faint voice called me.

I entered his room, "Yes?"

"Come here," he patted the other side of his bed. "I know that you are frightened because you are shaking like a beautiful flower in the wind. So don't try to act brave."

I gulped. "No Monsieur, I can't lay there. What if I hurt you? I'll sleep on the floor."

He chuckled hoarsely, "I daresay that the gentle movements you make in the night are harmless to me. Now, as your master, I demand that you lay up here."

"As you wish…" I climbed into the large bed and snuggled into a ball, under the thick covers. He pulled me close to him and held me securely.

"Sweet angel, I understand if you'd rather not, but… But will you kiss my scorched lips?" he sounded very nervous when asking.

I rolled over and sat up in the bed. "Of course, I will." I leaned over him in the dark and bent down deliberately, until my moist lips met his, in the tenderest kiss I was capable of. His arms caressed me once more and we fell into a deep sleep.

The next day was New Year's Eve and I was a bit down, considering that I never did get to give Casper his Christmas gifts… A sad sigh left my lips slowly. _The photographer was probably very sore at me for not returning in three days. Maybe he was happy, and kept the pictures for himself… Who knows? I have, once more, let my companion down in some way. _

A mop suddenly fell over a few feet away and I jerked. The empty stage surrounded me and behind me I heard voices echoing. It was only the set painters of course, but I liked to think of them as lost souls. Every good opera house has a ghost or two, you know? I was cleaning the stage, after a short absence, because the girl that had taken my place was ill. It didn't bother me very much, I will say. In fact, I felt joy as I spun around on the freshly cleaned floors. _Oh what sweet and tortured memories I have from this wooden stage alone. All of those times that I slid across the floor while it was wet, and the times whenever I watched the unknowing dancers fall like dominos. _I smiled at these charming thoughts of mine.

"Lydia. I hope that this is not a bad time, but I do believe that you forgot about something," Madame Noir stared seriously at me.

For once I was not startled by her sudden appearance, but I was very confused. "I have?"

She nodded. "Yes, a certain gift." From behind her back she pulled out a marvelous picture of me that was placed inside a silver frame.

I didn't know what to say; I hugged her fiercely and didn't let go for some time. "Oh thank you! Thank you! However can I repay you?"

"Give it to the man and tell me what he thinks of it. Oh and don't forget these either," she handed me a package that I knew held within it, the scarf and cloak that I had picked out for Casper.

"Gladly! Thank you so much, again!" The smile that had formed on my lips ceased to go away.

From the opera house I ran as fast as I possibly could home. _How should I present them? Should I just give them to him, or maybe I should make dinner and throw them into it? I'm just so excited! I want it to be perfect. _I snuck in the front door and tip-toed into my room, where I placed his gifts sneakily.

"Lydia, if it is not too much to ask, might you cook dinner for us tonight?" Casper's hoarse voice asked.

"That would be just fine," I answered calmly, for I did not want him suspecting me of anything.

For supper that night, I made the following: goose surrounded by spinach and clovers; a lovely salad that was tossed to perfection; I picked out the best wine that I could find; we only had apples, so I used them to bake an apple- cinnamon pie. My stomach growled softly as I set the table with the best china and dimly glowing candles. I stood back and stared in awe at my masterpiece. _He's sure to love this, I just know it!_ I crept silently into Casper's room and tapped his shoulder.

"Dinner is ready. Need any help getting out of bed?" my voice rose in pitch from anticipation.

He rolled over carefully and answered back, "Oh good. Actually, I was wondering if we could eat in here. I'm feeling quite weak."

My smile faded and my throat constricted, "Oh…ok…"

He must have noticed my sudden mood change and took my hand, "I suddenly feel stronger; let's view the highly sought after meal." He chuckled as he used me to pull himself up.

The moment he laid eyes on the table, he paused and his mouth fell open slightly. "I daresay that you have put the best chefs of France to shame! It's magnificent! Brava!"

I went red in the face and smiled bashfully, "I don't know about all of that. I mean, you have yet to even taste the food."

As I pulled out a chair for my friend, he held my hand and stopped me. "It is not a lady's chore to pull out a chair. That is the duty of a gentleman, no matter how disabled." Casper pulled it out the rest of the way and then pushed me up to the table. I watched him curiously as he made his way across from me.

My frail hands became moistened as I surveyed him lifting the fork to his mouth. _He's chewing… That's a good sign right? Wait! He stopped. Why are his eyes so wide? Oh no! I didn't taste the food. What if it's somehow poisonous?! He-he- he's smiling. Oh thank God. At least now if he passes, he'll look happy._

"It's delicious! Where did you learn to cook so well, Lydia?" he took another mouth full.

I sighed in relief. "Madame Noir taught me in our spare time. You flatter me monsieur."

"It's impossible to flatter you enough…" That's when he gave me the most indelible grin. _He appears so very, very handsome… What, with the candle light illuminating his face like that and all? Oh my! I had better stop staring at him._

My eyes didn't want to leave this beautiful specimen of face though. I had caught myself gawking at him, several times. Deep down, I knew that I was being very improper and rude. He probably felt very uncomfortable under my gaze, but maybe, just maybe, he hadn't noticed how my eyes were glued to his features.

About an hour had gone by wordlessly and Casper wiped his lips off and placed his napkin on the table. "My, that was so wonderful. The best meal I've ever had. Thank you." He stood up slowly and bowed low.

This was it. This was my chance to give him what he deserved. "Here let me help you to the couch, I want to give you something." He gave me a puzzled look, but complied with my request.

After setting him down, I rushed into my room and grabbed the package and picture, and then I returned. I positioned the package onto his lap and eyed it intently. He became even more stunned and opened it little by little. When he pulled out the contents his face filled with awe.

"This is such a lovely, silk cloak… And this scarf-it's all so expensive looking…," his eyes met mine and they filled with worry. "They weren't expensive were they?"

I lied and stated that they didn't cost too much. Truthfully, they were so costly that I was practically penniless, but I had made him happy and so I was happy.

Then, from behind me, I handed him my photo. He held it and stared at it for the longest time. He remained silent, but started to tremble. For a moment I thought that it would fall out of his hands he was shaking so fiercely. His eyes glistened with tears and soon they fell deftly down his chin.

"I-I'm sorry…" That's all I could say. I didn't know what had made him so upset, but it was tearing me up on the inside.

He turned to me and gave me the most moonstruck look. Without warning he flung his arms around me and pulled me close. "Sorry? Don't be sorry little one. This is the best gift that you could ever have bestowed me with! I couldn't be more obliged to own this photograph." He pulled back to some extent and his glistening eyes met mine. "Merci my angel." He started to lean forward but remembered something, "I have something for you. Go into my room and look for a box under my bed, and then bring the box to me. Please."

I did as I was told and came back holding a hand crafted box. It was made out of a bronze and then there were green vines painted all over it. In the middle there was an inspiring rose.

Casper blew some dust off of it and opened it gingerly. Deliberately, he retrieved a diamond necklace and then set the box aside. "This was my grandmother's most prized possession and I want you to have it now."

"I can't take that, Casper! Those are diamonds!" My mouth went dry and I couldn't stop blinking.

"Yes they are, and they seem like such an insignificant way to accentuate your beauty. For you see, even these diamonds pale in comparison to you. Now, move your hair so that I may place it around your neck."

My hands shook as I removed my hair, and my skin prickled in delight as it felt the gold chain settle on to it. My fingers ran over the necklace in disbelief. Had it not been for the loud chiming of the clock, I would have stayed in wonderment.

Casper turned my head towards him tenderly, "Happy New Year, Lydia." My lips parted a little as he bent forward. I was breathless. His graceful hands ran up and down my back, as his succulent lips united with mine. My insides melted and an unholy desire awakened in me. _My skin feels so sensitive and I cannot concentrate… if this continues, I shall have to distant myself from Monsieur Casper, as a way to protect my virtue until my wedding night. Why do I let him kiss like this, and why do I return his kisses with such passion? We are not betrothed or even courting! What if he has no desire to do either? I don't want to be a flower that has lost some of its petals…_

"Casper…no more." I withdrew from him and made sure that there was some distance between us. "I can't do this anymore! I cannot let my inner desires take over. When I enter the bed chambers on my wedding night, I want to enter as a blooming rose. Not as a withering, ugly rose. Please understand. We are not courting and we are not betrothed, and unless you want to do either, we must detach ourselves from one another. I'm sorry…"

He set sub silentio. He didn't blink, and he dared not move. He raised himself and stood at his full height. He lowered his head to look upon me with a troubled expression. "Lydia, I…"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Casper paced from one side of the room to the other rapidly. Every time he thought he knew how to explain what he wished, he lost his train of thinking. Finally, I stood up and touched his arm gently. His breathing was shaky and he kept opening his mouth as if he were about to say something, but he never did.

"Please Casper, just tell me. You are making me nervous," I stated boldly.

Casper clasped both of his hands over mine and gazed at me seriously. "Lydia, there are things that I have been hiding from you. Well, I have been hiding them from everyone, but it troubles me that there are secrets between you and me. What I am about to tell you may or may not change the way you feel about me. In fact, you may smack me across the face and never again set eyes upon me." He took a deep breath, "What I am about to tell you I wish to keep amongst us only."

I nodded with wide eyes.

"First off, I am not the blood son of Armand Daniels. I do not know whom the mother was that carried me in her womb for nine months, and I do not know the father that helped make me. I was an orphan, Lydia. I became an orphan when I was but two years of age, and I stayed an orphan until I turned eighteen. That's the age I was when Armand adopted me.

"You see, his blood son, Merick Daniels, had died from abuse of the bottle only a few months before. Since he had no other sons to take over for him, he knew that he'd have to adopt one. That's where I come in. I was remotely the same age as the original Merick, and I was a hard worker with smarts. So, naturally, Armand picked me.

"That's why I had to travel a distance whenever I felt it time to take over Armand's business. People do not need to know the truth about me."

His eyes were focused on nothing in particular and he wiped his sweaty hands on his pants.

I squeezed his hand, as a reassuring gesture.

"Do you remember how you came to be at the opera house?" Casper turned his head my way.

"Yes I do. A teenage boy sent me there."

"That teenage boy was me. I had just finished performing at a carnival. I know that it must seem odd to you, that since I was adopted by aristocrats that I'd be performing. I loved to perform though and there were many things that I could and still can do: juggle, ride a unicycle, do acrobats, and spit fire. Of course, I was only with the carnival for a fortnight because they traveled and I had duties at home.

"Anyways, after performing, I was walking around, taking in the fresh, crisp air and what have you; when I saw a cute little girl wondering about aimlessly. This struck me as very curious, so I investigated. When I found out that she was an orphan, I took her up to the doors of the theatre and gave her a home. Afterwards, I secretly watched and protected her.

"This brings me to my next confession. I am not the innocent lamb that you think me to be mademoiselle. Do you recall several months ago when Samuel got his fingers removed from his hand, after threatening you?"

My eyes doubled in size, "How did you know about that? No one, but Madame, Sophie, and I know about that…"

His face was emotionless. "I know because I am the one who cut them off. I had been backstage that day overlooking the cast and making sure that all was suitable. When I heard him threaten you, my blood boiled inside my veins and I could not control myself. I shall spare you the gory details, for I do not wish to frighten you anymore.

"I am also the cause that you got your fist role. Luckily, Madame Noir had been backstage also and I questioned as to whether or not you could sing. She replied that you sang quite well and so I sent her off to tell the managers that the owner of the house wanted Miss Lydia to sing. How very glad I am that you consented.

"So there you have it. I was not born noble, I am an angel to you, but a devil to others and you deserve better than that," he sighed.

An awkward silence had settled in as I pondered about how to reply to all of that. _Casper has blessed me with a home twice now, he's defended me, and he has just told me his deepest secrets. How is it that I can refuse him? Where does the will to do that come from?_ I scooted closer and gave him a helpless look. Then I held him in a strong embrace and said nothing. How could I say anything? Nothing I said would have been able to show him that it was alright.

"Casper, you are correct in your thinking. This confession does change everything. It simply makes me more grateful that I was lucky enough to have met you. You've done more for me than anyone ever has! I do not know what I would do without having you as a part of my life…" A smile formed on my lips. Casper smiled too, after recovering from being so stunned.

He stood erect and bowed low. "Mademoiselle Lydia, will you give me the honor of courting you?"

My stomach rose into my throat and I took his outreached hand. "Monsieur Casper, the honor is all mine."

*

The day was January fifteenth and it is a day that I have trouble forgetting. Not only was it my sixteenth birthday, but it was the day that I met Montgomery Wolf.

Casper and I had resumed strengthening my voice, so that when the opportunity came, I could try out for the lead soprano role. He had me singing so much that one would have thought that my voice was a part of him. I didn't mind at all though, because music was the sanctuary of my soul. When I could not sing, I felt that a part of me was turned off, you could say. As if I was broken. Besides, Casper loved to sing with me and I loved to hear his melodic voice ringing in my ears.

On this cold day, a composer named Montgomery Wolf had announced that he was casting for his opera. When Casper found out, he didn't hesitate to rush me out the door and into a carriage. The whole way to the opera house, Casper reminded me how to breathe and how to block out all distractions. He told me that I had to become one with the music. My voice and the orchestrations were like lovers; they should entwine themselves into one another and create a child named Harmony. _I've never seen him this nervous before. He acts like a soon- to -be- father. Sweat is falling from his brow freely and he keeps wringing his hands tightly together. It's hard not to laugh a little. I venture to say that he is more nervous about this than I._

I straightened out my skirts before entering the theatre and began looking for other actresses or friends. I saw a few other ladies who were in a corner singing quietly, but other than that I only saw an older man with white hair.

"I don't understand Casper. Are you sure that rehearsals were today?" I looked up at his face with a concerned face.

He grunted and stared on, "What kind of a composer doesn't show up for his own rehearsal? I am beginning to wonder about this Montgomery Wolf…"

The white haired man turned around swiftly and approached us. _He's not an old man at all! He appears only to be in his early 20s! _"Ah, you must be Mademoiselle Lydia and her teacher Monsieur Casper." He took my hand and kissed it. "I'm sorry about the confusion that I have caused. Forgive me. My name is Montgomery Wolf, but I guess that you were already told that." Monsieur Wolf chuckled softly and my head fell to the side slightly. _He laughs like an angel…_ "May I have a moment with you Monsieur Casper?" Monsieur Wolf and Monsieur Casper stepped aside and I began studying Montgomery intently.

He had soft hands that felt like a feather on my skin. His face was almost elfin, and he was thin, but not skinny; almost like he was perfect. A faded pink scar ran from his eyebrow to his left cheek. _I wonder how he got that._ Powerful arms like that of a pro duelist and a broad chest. His jaw line was clean shaven, like he had never grown stubble in his entire life. His skin was light, almost the color of lightening. He had long, flowing white hair, not blonde, but pure white, like that of a first winter's snow. His voice was soft and deep. His eyes were the most amazing characteristic of all. They were slender, soft and brilliant, but dark as the sky of midnight.

Montgomery turned in my direction and motioned me over to his side. "Monsieur Casper has offered to play the piano and have you sing a little something for me. Please go and stand on the stage my lady. Don't be shy now."

The stage was dimly illuminated and I could barely see the rows and rows of seats. Montgomery stuck out like a sore thumb in the darkness though. _Yes, he's just like lightening brightening up the black sky._ My cheeks burned and I averted my gaze when he winked at me.

Casper began playing the piano and my eyes closed as I imagined my voice coming together with the music. I focused all of my soul into making my voice mimic the music. From what I could tell, it was working fantastically. I lost myself in my work and even twirled around the stage somewhat gracefully. The song ended and Montgomery came up to me and hugged me fiercely.

"Marvelous darling! You have the voice of an angel. Casper, you didn't say that she sang like a goddess." His eyes locked with mine and I felt butterflies in my stomach. _He's so handsome… even more handsome than Casper. What am I saying? Ugh! I disgust myself! Just one more glance… No, I mustn't. _

Casper crossed his arms over his chest and murmured something. "Yes, my mistake…terribly sorry."

Montgomery folded his arm around my shoulders and whispered loudly enough for my instructor to hear, "I'll be seeing you here tomorrow at noon, lovely. Then we shall make beautiful songs together." He kissed my cheek and went away.

Casper's eyes narrowed and he grabbed my arm and stomped out.

"Did you hear that? I got the part!" the smile faded from my lips as my companion growled.

"I don't like that man. He's a disgrace. Did you see the way that he was trifling with you? He's a hunter Lydia. He sees a girl to his liking and he goes after her like a trophy. He's a devious one, instead of knives and guns, he hunts with intellect and musical talent. Please don't go back…"

I stopped walking and gaped at him in shock. "Casper, I'm not going to give up because you think that he's trying to hunt me down! That's not fair! I've worked hard to get the role of lead soprano and nothing and no one can stop me. You were supposed to be happy for me." Tears began to sting my eyes. "I'm walking home. Don't make dinner for two, because I'm not hungry."

_What's wrong with that man anyways? I got the part didn't I? So what if the man is bit flirtatious and rude? Not all of the composers are going to be agreeable. It's simply something that we actresses have to deal with. I can take care of myself, right?_


End file.
